An Accident Meant to Happen
by im.a.smut
Summary: It was accident that never was suppose to happen. Or was it? Now that it has happen, Alex couldn't be any happier. She just wish she didn't have to hurt the one she loved. With happiness it comes sadness. It was meant to happen otherwise it wouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

**__****An Accident Meant to Happen**  
_Story by thunderthighs_

It was raining as a Alex bare feet walked the wet pavement. In just a pair of yoga pants and tank top and a gray hoodie. She wandered the streets of Manhattan Island. No particular direction or place, just walking. Her body drenched from the rain, her face battered from the raindrops and her hair a mixture of wet, damp and dry. You couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was the rain trickling down her face.

She stopped in front of a building. How did she end up at this place? She ran a finger over a name before pressing the button to a certain apartment.

"What do you want?" A voice said over the intercom.

"Let me in." Alex sniffled.

The buzz from the apartment opened the door as Alex turned the knob. She walked up the narrow staircase making her way to the persons apartment. The warm hallway and the soft carpet under her feet, wasn't expected from the looks of the building. She approached the end of the hallway.

Stevie stood at the threshold of her door. Her arms folded as the wet brunette stepped closer. Judging by her appearance, Stevie could tell something wasn't right.

She pulled Alex into a warm embracing hug. Alex broke down into Stevie's neck, hot tears streaming down her cold cheeks, stinging her skin. Stevie calmed her cries, caressing her back, giving her comfort by whispering safe words into her ear.

In a spare bathrobe, Alex sat into the couch. Her eyes glued to the screen. Until Stevie stepped over the coffee table with a saucer of pickles and a glass water. Alex sat up taking the saucer from her friend.

Stevie sat on the end of the couch to continue to watch the show she was previously watching before Alex interrupted her, '_Three Stooges_'. A favorite of Alex as well.

Alex ate her pickles and sipped on the water between every other bite.

The thunder rumbled as the rain beat the window pane of Stevie's one bedroom apartment. A few strikes of lightning lit her bedroom. The floor was covered with a mixture of wet and dry items, both belonging to Alex and Stevie.

The sound of moans filled the room as fingers intertwined into each other. Lips smacking as wet kisses were being passed. Their bodies rubbing against each other, creating a friction to resemble that of a thrust between a man and woman.

In the moment a lip would be bitten, an arch would appear. The sounds of a moan or gasp would escape their mouths. A nail dug into skin. A perfect ending to sad day, don't you think?

The sun beamed against their naked bodies. The sun shined more on Stevie as she was by the window and completely naked. Alex laid on her back, bearing breast as she stared at her girlfriend.

"Better?" Stevie held Alex's hand as their finger intertwined into a two handed fist.

"A little." Stevie could still hear the hurt in her girlfriends voice as she tried to speak through a smile grin.

"I'll go make breakfast." Stevie smiled hopping out of bed walking in the nude as she stepped out of the room. Raking her fingers through her blonde and black hair.

Alex got out the bed with the sheet wrapped around her as she sat at the small table in the small kitchen. Stevie stood in front of the fridge, still naked, grabbing a few items before closing the door.

"Do you always make breakfast like this?" Alex tapped her finger on the table.

Stevie placed the items on the counter. "Well, I'm hot pocket girl, but since I got company. I decided to go big."

"I meant naked."

"My home." Stevie shrugged. "Do you always ask 20 questions in the morning?" She turned on the stove.

"You don't have to make a big meal."

"I'm only making an omelet." Stevie laughed as she poured the ingredients into the skillet.

Stevie placed the plate in front of Alex and slid her a fork.

"What about you?" Alex asked.

The microwave beeped and Stevie opened the door. She grabbed a napkin before taking the hot pocket out of the microwave.

"I told you, I'm a hot pocket girl." She bit into the her breakfast pocket.

"How am I supposed to eat my meal when you're standing over the butt naked?"

Stevie laughed as she took another bite and walked out of the kitchen. Alex shook her head and finished her omelet.

As Alex walked out the kitchen she heard the shower running from the bathroom and a rattle at the front door. She furrowed a brow as she heard a key unlock the door and flinched back when a tall boy walked into the room.

"Who are you?" The raven haired boy locked the behind him. He stepped closer to Alex, looking over her sheet clad body as he bit his lips and scratched behind his ear. "You must belong to Stevie." He said circling Alex.

"I belong to no one." Alex glared a disgusted look at the boy as he admired her body before walking into the kitchen.

_Who the hell is this guy?_ Alex thought to herself as she watched him open the fridge.

"Stevie you ate all the eggs." He yelled from the kitchen.

"I did not." Stevie yelled from the shower.

The boy shut the fridge after taking out a bottle of water. He walked back into the living/dining room area. He sat next to Alex, whom was now sitting on the couch.

"Pardon my manners. I'm Joe." He extended his hand.

"Alex!" She stared at his hand and looked away.

"You must be Latin or something." He took a sip of his water and turned on the TV.

"What makes you think that?" Alex questioned.

"Besides your features. I'm getting a feisty vibe from you." He kept his eyes on the tube flicking through various channels.

"I'm disgusted, not feisty. That's a stereotype you know." Alex retorted.

"You have soft skin." He ran a finger up her leg. Alex smacked his hand away and he laughed.

"Joe, stop flirting with my girlfriend." Stevie came into the living room in an all white bathrobe.

"How come I never met this one." Joe asked tugging on the top of the sheet that covered Alex as she gave him an irritated stare.

"Alex, Joe. Joe, Alex. Brother. Girlfriend." She said callously. "There you happy?" She glared at Joe before walking into the kitchen.

The whole time Joe was there. Alex was uncomfortable. Even when Stevie was in the room with them, she didn't know what it was about Joe that made her feel uncomfortable. He had stopped bothering, yet she couldn't get passed this feeling she was having around him.

"Where you going?" Joe said from the couch as Alex and Stevie walked out the room.

"I'm walking Alex home." Stevie answered.

"She has no shoes on. I'll give you a ride." Joe insisted as he stood from the couch.

"You don't have to do that?" Alex protested.

"Come on." Joe grabbed his keys off the nightstand as Alex followed him to the door.

"Stevie you coming?" Alex turned to her girlfriend.

"No." Stevie crossed arms shifting her head looking at her brother and girlfriends. She sized them up, almost comparing. "I need to stay and clean up."

"Okay." Joe gave a nod as they walked out of the door.

"Joe." Stevie called stepping closer to Joe. "She's my girlfriend."

Joe bit his bottom lip and cocked a brow. "Learn to share." He whispered.

Stevie shot him a mean glare as Joe walked into the hallway with Alex, closing the door behind. She shook her head as she stared at the closed door. She knew Alex was a faithful and wouldn't cheat, but it wasn't Alex that she was worried about.

She bit her bottom lip and walked out of the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home was the most uncomfortable Alex has been in years. Not much could make Alex her feel uncomfortable, but riding next to Joe did. He wasn't driving too fast, he wasn't passing her any looks, he didn't even attempt to touch her. He had his hands at 10 and 2 and kept his eyes on the road.

Quiet as a mouse, very unusual for Alex. She sat with folded arms as she also kept her eyes on the road ahead.

Bored without a radio and the unconfortable tension between himself and Alex. Joe tried to make an attempt to spark up a conversation with Alex. He couldn't take another moment of silence while being stuck in traffic.

"So..." Joe tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "How long have been knowing Stevie?"

"Six months?" Alex leaned against the window.

"That's a record!" Joe's eyes widened and he sat back into his seat.

"What do you mean?" with a furrow brow, Alex glanced over to Joe.

"Nothing." He shook his head and leaned against the wheel, wishing the traffic would start moving.

Letting it go, she figured he wasn't going to give up any details. It didn't take long before she figured out, Joe was implying that this was Stevie's longest relationship.

More silence filled the car as the sat in traffic

"So you're Stevie's brother?" Alex , "I didn't know she had a brother."

"I'm not technically her brother." Joe shrugged.

"Technically?" Alex raised a brow.

With a smirk on his face and a chuckle. Joe glanced over to Alex, who couldn't help but find herself grinning back. "We've been friends since the sandbox days, so you can say we're like brother and sister." He nodded, "Plus my father and her mother used to date. So..." He bit his lips.

"So, you're like a stepbrother?" Alex turned to Joe.

"I said they dated, I didn't say they got married." He glanced at Alex.

"And you never tried to get with to get with Stevie, why?" Alex was curious to see if a guy and a girl could just be friends, without any feelings towards one another. She has yet to meet a guy like that.

"I always thought she was beautiful, look at her. I am human." He explained. "I never really had any feelings for Stevie, besides the feelings a brother would have for his sister." He shrugged.

"But you're not "technically" brother and sister." Alex chuckled as Joe laughed to himself.

Alex found herself becoming comfortable around Joe. The awkward silence had flew out the window as the two continued to go on about Stevie and soon their own lifes. They found out they had a lot more in common, than just knowing Stevie. Alex found out Joe was recently single and she was little bit happy to know Joe wasn't Stevie's roomate. Later on she got an apology for his earlier actions back at the apartment.

Traffic started to move and within an hour he dropped Alex off. He even walked her to the sub station entrance. They shared a handshake, before Joe jogged back to his car and Alex walked into the sub station.

"Where have you been young lady?" A familiar unusually squeaky voice called from across the shop.

With a groan and a roll of the eyes, Alex didn't want to hear her friend lecture her about being worried and scared out of her wits.

"Harper I have a headache." Alex lied and continued up the stairs.

The next couple of weeks, Alex got used to Joe's unannounced visits. Even thought most of his visit were during their '_special alone_' time. So Alex never really got off, if you catch the drift.

She has also gotten used to Joe and that uncomfortable feeling she got around him was gone. Though sometime they way he would look at her and touch her, brought some of those feelings back.

"I can hear you in there!" Joe bellowed from the living room with a slam from the front door being heard later.

Alex rolled her eyes and rolled off of Stevie, who showed much annoyance to her girlfriend as she watched her pulling up her pants.

"He only does that because he knows you will stop." Stevie rolled her eyes and propped up against the wall.

"I don't like having sex when he's here." She pointed to the door. "Especially knowing that your door doesn't have a lock."

Stevie laughed, "He knows better."

"Oh really." Joe burst through the bedroom door, causing the girls to jump. Stevie pulled the cover over her chest as Alex stood in her pants and bra.

"I haven't been in this room for years.." Joe flipped the light switch.

Stevie's room wasn't what people thought it would be. By the looks of it you would think her room would be punk with a girly edge. Nope. Just plain neutral color wall, with a few framed pictures and a poster or a few. Neutral color carpet. Hot pink and dark purple sheer curtains on the windows. Just a regular bedroom, nothing special.

"I am so going to castrate you." Steve shook her head in annoyance.

Alex held her shirt in her hands looking to the floor not making any contact with Joe.

"Mean." Joe frowned then dove onto the bed. "Let me see." Joe tugged on the cover trying to get a look at Stevie's breast. Stevie snatched away giggling trying to keep her breast covered. "Lemme see." Joe laughed as she wrestled Stevie on the bed. "Lemme see if your nipples are pink or brown."

"No, stop Joe! Get away." Stevie laughed and smacked his hand away before she gave him a pushed.

"Whatever!" He gave up and looked to Alex. "So are your nipples pink or brown?"

Disgusted Alex rolled her eyes and slid on her slid, but before she could get her shirt over her stomach, she felt a pair of lips on her navel and jumped back. "What the hell?"

Stevie just laughed and told Joe to leave her girlfriend alone. Alex shook her head and stormed out of the room. Stevie sat up in the bed, but Joe pulled her back.

"I'll go get her!" He winked as he got up and left the room.

"Dude, lay a hand on my girlfriend and I will kick your ass." Stevie yelled.

"I'll lay more than a hand on her." Joe joked as he walked into the living room.

There sat Alex on the couch knees to her chest as she started at the TV. Joe stood in front of her and waved his hand to get her attention. Annoyed, she pretended to not see him and glared right through him as if he was glass and she could see the TV.

"You're mad now?" He put his hands on his hips.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him. Joe didn't take being ignored lightly. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"What do you want Joe?" Finally she gave him attention.

"You are nothing like Stevie said you would were." He cocked a brow.

"Oh really? What impression of me did you pick up on?" She was annoyed.

Surprised by her reaction and tone, Joe stared at the brunette. "You are the complete opposite of everything she said you were."

"How is that?"

"You're stuck up, no sense of humor, mean, and arrogant. You sure have the wool pulled over her eyes."

"I am none of those things."

"You are a textbook mean girl trying to be cool, in fact I don't even think you're a lesbian."

"I'm not."

"Oh yeah, that's right." He corrected, "_Bisexual_!" He emphasized with air quotation. "You're just visiting."

"Excuse me."

"Experimenting." Joe gave a smug grin, "Except you're trying on the shoe to see if it fit, but you know it won't, because it's not the right size."

"Who are you to judge me." Alex finally snapped, she jumped off the couch and got in Joe's face.

"You call it judging, I call it a opinion." Joe shrugged. "To judge you I need a fact or a rumor. I'm only going on what I think, which makes it an opinion."

"Using an opinion to be mean."

"Opinion are meant to be nice." His smug grin continued to get under her skin.

"Opinions are based on what you think. To think you're assuming a judgment. So therefore you are judging me."

"A judgement is an opinion." He retorted.

"So you admit to judging me?"

"I have a strong opinion about you." He smiled.

"Well your opnion doesn't count."

"But you care." He touch her cheek.

Alex found herself smiling and trying to hide it while Joe nodded his head while walking away with a sense of accomplishment. To what? He only knows.

After Alex left Stevie's apartment, Joe and Stevie watched movie from the couch. Stevie placed her feet on the table as Joe laid on Stevie's legs with a pillow under his head.

They stayed like this until the next day. Stevie woke up to a blue screen as she yawned jerked her knees, waking up Joe.

"What time is?" Stevie rubbed her eyes.

"8:34?" Joe checked his watch.

"Fuck I'm late." Stevie groaned.

"For what? It's a Saturday." Joe asked.

"Do I work today?" Stevie said aloud.

"I don't know." Joe yawned.

"I'm gonna call Alex." Stevie sat up.

"Why?" Joe shrugged.

"My boss." Stevie chuckled.

"Your boss and your girlfriend have the same name?" Joe chuckled.

"I know right. We're so destined to be." Stevie stood from the couch.

The rest of the weekend Alex spent it at home, while Joe and Stevie caught up with each other. Alex and Stevie made an agreement to give themselves some space two times out of the month, so they won't become bored with one another or tired of each other. This also give them a chance to do things on their own and when they see each other again, they would have something to talk about beisdes each other.

While Alex spent time with her family, mainly Harper, she couldn't stop thinking about Joe and what it was about him that made her stomach do thing strange things. Harper wasn't any help. Not too happy that Alex was dating a girl, she teased Alex about liking Joe. Alex denied all feelings for Joe because there weren't any feelings there, not those type of feelings.

Something about Joe rubbed her the wrong way. She could tell he was an okay guy but the feelings she got when around always seem to put her off.

A few days went by Stevie lost her job and needed a fulltime roommate. Alex couldn't help she didn't make enough at the sub station the only solution was for Joe to move in and Alex did not like this one bit.

Fair enough she would see two times out the week, now she will see him all the time. It felt like she would never get a break.

"Where you going?" Alex grabbed her girlfriends arms when Stevie stood from the couch. Stevie had on her shoes and jacket a sign the she was about to leave.

"To the store. I'll be back." Stevie smiled and took her arm away.

They shared a kissed before Stevie left. Joe blew a kiss over to Alex and she shot him a piercig gaze as he chuckled before he turned to the tv.

She did not want to admit it but she couldn't take her eyes of off Joe. He laid on the floor with his shirt unbutton his chiseled body out there in the opening. She closed her eyes and tried to block those images of herself rubbing and caressing his body. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. Joe leaned back with a smile on his face, he chuckled which snapped Alex out of her daydream.

"Like what you see?" He teased, Alex jumped off the couch and headed for the bedroom. Joe was followed in tow.

"What are you...?" Alex started and ended with Joe's lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Alex woke up and found herself lying on floor of Steve's bedroom. A pain shot through her body as she tried to lift herself up. A cold gush of air hit her body as she grab the white sheet that was wrapped around her body. It took a moment for Alex to realize what happened.

Her eyes shot wide open. She down at her body that was only clothed with the white sheet. Pain mode. What just happened? Why is she naked under this sheet? Did she and Joe just do the deed?

Joe walked into the room bare naked his member hard as a rock. He smiled at Alex as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"You're up?" He chortled, "Thought I had killed you there for a second."

"What did you do to me?" Violated, Alex covered herself.

Joe sat next to Alex and touched her shoulder. Alex pulled away.

"Nothing happened that you didn't want to happen." He assured her. "You told me to take you and I took you." He reminded her.

Alex let out a whimper before the sobs started to come. To calm her down, Joe pulled her to him as he rubbed her back.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Stevie doesn't have to know about this. I won't tell if you don't." He kissed her forehead.

The cries stopped. Alex looked at Joe. Her eyes locked into his as they stared at one another. Alex tilt her head before lightly pressing them onto Joe's. Before either knew anything they were kissing. The next he was on top of her.

Soft moans escaped their mouths as they sexed on the floor. Alex knew what they were doing was wrong but it felt so right.

They finished with a climax. Another kiss was shared before Joe released himself from Alex. He grabbed his clothes and left the room.

An hour later a fresh and clean Alex sat on her bed. Thoughts of what happened between her and Joe ran through her mind. She knew what she did was wrong and she knew she had to tell Stevie. But how?

Guilt started to take over. She started to feel ashamed of herself. How could she betray the one person she loved or thought she loved.

Joe on the other hand felt no guilt, no shame, no remorse, no regret. He laid in his room smile wide as can be. He conquered his quest and it was easy.

"JOE!" Stevie's voice rang through the apartment.

"What?" Joe walked into the living room. He was hit with a pair of boxers to the face.

"I want answers." Stevie said as Joe pulled his boxer from his face.

"You really want the truth?" He asked.

"Don't play with me."

A smug grin on his face as he stared at Stevie. "Fine."

"Joe disgusts me." Stevie held Alex hand as they walked around Central Park.

"Why? What happened?" Alex asked as they slowed their pace before stopping.

"He brought a girl to my house and had sex in my room."

"What?" Alex shook her head.

"I know. He told me after I found a pair of his boxers on my bedroom floor." She said in disgust. "I should kick him out but I need his income."

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"Three days ago." Stevie shook her head.

Alex shook her head as they continued to walk around the park. "Boys." She chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Stevie followed up.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter. I just felt I needed to get another chapter up. Yes I am back. Other stories will updated too. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
